A Little Smash And Grab
by Nephalos
Summary: Vi and Shyvana end up on Summoner's Rift alone after the end of a match, realizing they both share similar feelings. Vi x Shyvana. Lemons. One Shot. I own nothing.


A Little Smash and Grab

It had been a long day of matches on the Rift for Vi. She took solace in the fact that, at least she got to take a small break and change outfits between matches. Her summoner this round had opted for her Neon Strike skin. Some thought it was gaudy, but she liked the way the tight jumpsuit felt against her lithe body as she ran through the jungle and flew through the air, propelled by her hextech gauntlets.

This match started out slow. Knowing she was against Shyvana, she realized that she had the chance to assert her early dominance by ganking before the half-dragon effectively could. After watching the wraiths near mid lane all but dissolve beneath her powerful punches, she saw that the enemy Fizz had overextended, eager to harass her ally in that lane, Ezreal. A smile tugged her lips upward. She moved quickly, but quietly around into the side bush, coming in behind the fish. He panicked, using his pole to pole-vault over her head. After that, he had nowhere to go.

Vi charged up her right fist, and felt her summoner's magic take her as she flashed closer to him, her gauntlet striking Fizz right in the face. Ezreal had followed up nicely with his own arcane shift and essence flux. The Elder Lizard's magic runes set him on fire, and he collapsed shortly afterward.

"Good going, Ez." She said. The Prodigal Explorer, dressed in his Pulsefire suit, nodded at her with a slight smile and went back to firing small beams of light at the minions in the lane.

After successful ganks in both of the side lanes, Vi's team seemed to be dominating all across the map, easily up several big items on all of the important members. Her allied Draven smiled as he picked up his second Bloodthirster. Ezreal had finished his Deathcap to round out his six items, which looked rather silly atop his messy blonde hair, and Vi herself also enjoyed being able to build the likes of a Trinity Force and a Blade of the Ruined King in the match. Acting as a damage soak for the team was sometimes necessary, but the Piltover Enforcer preferred when she packed 'more of a punch', so to speak.

With her team sieging the bottom lane inhibitor, Vi walked through the enemy jungle to join them. She saw the half dragon there, ferociously smiting the golems into stony pieces. She smiled again and charged into her, knowing she'd come out on top. Shyvana turned, flames whirling around her, clawing at Vi ferociously. Vi's smile slipped as she realized it would be a lot closer than she thought - Shyvana had spent a lot of time farming.

Vi struck the half-dragon's shoulder with her gauntlet. Shyvana roared ferociously, turning into a dragon and pushing Vi over the wall, into the Baron pit. The Piltovian used Assualt and Battery on Shyvana, slamming her into the water around the now angered creature with such force that it caused her to be sent back to spawn. Before disappearing, she transformed back into her humanoid form, her grip loosening around her steel claw-weapons. Although she knew it was simulated, Vi could still feel herself growing weak. Baron took her life, her life going black as the feral creature's spit burned through her.

She came to a minute later, but strangely all was tranquil. She couldn't see the top of Baron's head like she normally could. The match must have ended, most likely in a victory for her team. Frowning, she wondered why she was still on the Rift. The Fountain and base were eerily quiet. Where one of the inhibitor turrets had been destroyed before, it was now immaculately intact, no evidence of the previous destruction or blood. She ran a hand through her hair in confusion - and then realized that such a thing shouldn't be possible.

"Fuck." She said, walking quickly toward Baron's pit. Her left gauntlet had to be there. Or perhaps over the wall. Looking around inside, she made her way up the ramp after not seeing it, entering the bush behind the Elder Lizard's camp.

"Surprise!" Shyvana said, tackling Vi to the ground. Vi screamed in response, and then laughed.

"Damnit, Shyv. You can't gank the jungler." She joked, getting up and playfully punching the Half dragon's shoulder with her ungauntleted hand.

"I think I just did. You did well, but… why are we still here? Is it because we dropped our weapons before dying?" The redhead asked, walking with Vi to her gauntlet, which was indeed next to the upper baron wall. Smiling, Vi slipped the gauntlet over her left hand, flexing the animatronic fingers and then balling them into a fist.

"I guess. You must have hit me pretty fucking hard when you pushed us both over the wall. I didn't even notice it was gone when I ulted you," Vi said, smiling at her friend. She was actually glad for the opportunity. She remembered when she first joined the league - Caitlyn had been friendly to her, but it was Shyvana who had taken the opportunity to show her a place where she really felt at home in the League - the jungle. She blushed slightly, remembering once when Shyv caught her staring at her in the shower - Shyv had been sneaking glances too.

"Vi?"

Vi turned to the half dragon, "Sorry, what?"

"I guess we should head back, but I'm… not sure if I want to. It's so nice out here," she said, putting a hand on Vi's shoulder. She was already a shade of red, and Shyvana's hand on her shoulder didn't help.

"It is, especially with you out here," she said. Shyvana pushed her against the wall suddenly, and she gasped, then smiled.

"What is it you always say, Vi? 'A little smash and grab'?" The Half dragon joked, heavily palming Vi's breasts through her skin-tight suit. The striped jumpsuit didn't hide her now erect nipples, and she moaned.

"Mmmm, Shyv…" She said, quickly removing her gauntlets and letting them fall to the ground. She touched her back, putting her hands on her waist, "does it get hot out here in all that armor?"

"Why don't you find out," she said, unzipping the front of Vi's suit a few inches, exposing her cleavage.

After a little teamwork, Shyvana's armor sat in a pile in the bush. Vi put her hands under her new partner's shirt, palming her left breast nicely, letting the nipple slip between her fingers.

"You're so warm. Is it like that down there…" She said, looking toward Shyvana's crotch. Through the thin pants Shyvana wore under her armor, Vi could already see some wetness between her legs.

"Yes!" She said, pushing Vi onto the ground. Vi eagerly shrugged out of her suit, leaving her naked, lying on the grass with only her discarded suit beneath her. Thick crimson hair brushed against her neck as her nipples were assaulted by the half dragon's skilled tongue and full lips.

"Mmm. Don't fucking stop," Vi said, running her strong hands through her lover's hair, massaging her scalp intensely. Shyvana's muscles gleamed with sweat as she slipped one of her legs between Vi's, rubbing her dripping loveslit up and down in rhythm with Vi's bucking hips.

Ecstatic moans escaped Vi's lips between passionate kisses. She was surprised at how hot Shyvana's pussy was against her thigh - it felt like someone had poured hot honey against her skin, and it drove Vi crazy.

"Ungh! Shyv!" She cried, kissing the half dragon intensely, wanting to taste as much of her hot tongue as possible. Their mouths vibrated with pleasure as they both moaned, and Vi knew some of the ground beneath them must be soaked in their excessive love juices.

She couldn't focus anymore. Letting Shyv take over, she held on, putting her face in the warm space between her neck and shoulder. Shockwaves of ecstasy stole her senses away, racking her body in pleasure, emanating from her pussy and throughout her body, all the way to the fingertips she had wrapped around the half dragon's back.

"…Ugh… Why haven't we done this before?" She asked after a pause, regaining her breath.

"I wasn't sure how you felt about me. Or girls in general." Shyvana said, teasing Vi with a finger running up between her boobs.

Vi smiled, "Pfft. Everyone knows I'm a lesbian. I just didn't know you were. I thought you had a thing for Jarvan."

The half dragon blushed, her cheeks now matching the color of her hair, "I did, once. Maybe I still do. I roll both ways. I'm glad to be with you."

Vi stared into Shyvana's crimson eyes, seeing herself in the reflection, along with the grass around them. They were beautiful. Eyes in that color were unheard of. She kissed one of the blushing cheeks above her.

"Thanks, Shyv. But…" Vi smiled mischievously, "I think I still owe you some pleasure."

Shyvana grinned heartily as Vi took control, roughly switching places with her, putting Shyvana's back onto Vi's suit. Her blue hair swayed as she straddled Shyv's muscular form with her own, sliding a hand downward to tease the half dragon's clit and vaginal folds.

"I'll just have to be careful not to burn myself down here…" She said, kissing Shyvana's breast, suckling on her nipple like an overexcited newborn.

Shyvana moaned in response. Vi touched her, her strong, callused hands palming her lover's pussy before focusing more on penetration, finger fucking her.

"Mmm, you know exactly- Ah!" She said, gasping when Vi had used her thumb to circle the half-dragon's clit as she fucked her with her index and middle finger. Loving the half-dragon's response, Vi looked up lustfully from atop her boob, glistening in her saliva.

Vi sped up the pace, moving her finger and hand faster. Eventually, her wrist and forearm were burning from the exercise, but Shyvana's mouth lulled open, moans escaping in an ever-rising pitch.

The half dragon screamed, cumming hard, squirting hot juices all over vi's hand and legs. Vi lie on top of her, enjoying their mutual nakedness, still admiring how hot her new partner's body was.

"…Next time, why don't you just come into my room? A lot more comfortable there." Vi said, kissing Shyv on the nose playfully. Shyvana breathed heavily, and then nodded and opened her eyes.

"I would love to. Maybe even tonight?" She said as they stood up.

"You bet your ass." Vi said, slipping back into her clothes.

The two made their way back to one of the fountains to be transported back to the Institute of War, holding hands tightly, gauntlet and steel claw.


End file.
